


Chibi Tale

by We_Are_The_Reckless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Reckless/pseuds/We_Are_The_Reckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William wakes up on a soft bed.... but it wasn't a bed, and he wasn't William - at least, not fully anymore.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The five friends sat around a computer, with two demons hovering silently behind them, watching the game they were playing with a slight unease, as they felt a powerful presence. The game was known as  _Undertale_ , which three of the friends had liked for quite a long time. The other two (the boys), however, were dragged along by the girls to play the game. They weren't too interested at first, but after a while of playing, they became entranced with the game.

Right now, they had almost completed the game. They had found an easter egg after the battle against Asriel Dreemurr in the pacifist route. When they had to leave the barrier and Frisk was allowed the freedom to walk around the game one last time, they travelled the whole way back to the very beginning, where Frisk had first fell down into the monster realm. There, next to the bed of golden flowers, stood Asriel. They spoke to him, until he had said everything and bid them farewell. Just after that, the game seemed to glitch. Asriel's face seemed to become more sinister, looking more and more like Flowey's. The goat-boy dropped to the ground, crumpled up in a pile of fur. His body sunk into the ground, acting like a seed. Flowey grew up from the spot that Asriel had just disappeared from. He looked just as sweet as he did at the very start of the game. But they knew not to trust it. They didn't realise it yet, but everything, excluding Flowey, disappeared from the screen. His eyes opened and in the black of his eyes, a small red dot was found, one that wasn't there before. Both Noelani and Megan spoke; their voices overlapping each other.

"Oh look, the little yellow asshole is back."

"Where did Frisk go?"

Flowey opened his jolly little mouth and a sickly sweet, high-pitched voice poured from the speakers of the computer.

"Howdy! It's your old friend,  **Flowey!**   **Flowey the flower!** Boy, it sure is fun to play with you, chibi family! In fact, I think you're my favourite players!" The group looked between each other, confused and creeped out (Other than Megan, who just let out a low 'daaaaaamn') and they turned around after they hear the door to their recording room slowly locking, the click being heard. Flowey's laugh filled the air and despite it being a sweet, childlike laugh, it's meaning was obviously more than sinister. ~~~~

"Hee hee hee. That sure caught your attention, didn't it? Now, to continue what I was saying..... I like this game. And I like having  _YOU_ around. It's so lonely here...." Flowey's grin shrunk as he spoke, and he seemed to wilt slightly as his face became sadder, until he straightened up and his grin returned; becoming the evillest look you've seen on Flowey.

A demonic voice scratched it's way through the speakers, into the ears of the players.

**_"A N D  I  D O N ' T  W A N T  T H I S  T O  E N D!"_**  Green vines covered in thorns grew from the stem of Flowey. They stretched out, moving until they took up the screen before they went further, reaching out of the screen and aiming for the group. 

"Time to reset! And we can be together.....  ** _F O R E V E R!"_**  The group began to freak out, trying to escape the room/escape from the vines.

"This room's small.... the door's locked.... we're in a real....  _tight place_  right now." Megan spoke up, a look on her face that one in the modern world would describe as a 'troll face' and Danielle screamed at her in response, telling her that she is not helping. Will tugged at the door handle, but it wouldn't open.

"The door's locked!" Will shouted over the noise.

"We're screwed!" Noelani shouted back, an upset tone overtaking her voice.

".....Actually, I think we're people."

"MEGAN!"

The vines grabbed all of them, one by one, and pulling them all into the computer. William was pulled in first, then Noelani followed, joined after by Megan who willingly jumped into the screen, then Danielle who yelled for help, accompanied by Jakob who tried to fight off the vine, followed once more by Rose and then closely after, Gale.

 

The screen of the computer turned completely black......

 

Then, white text appears. In the style of the  _Undertale_ title, the screen said ' _chibi tale'_.

A few moments after, a red pixelated heart appears underneath the text.........


	2. Waking ~ Part one: Wisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William wakes up on a soft bed.... but it wasn't a bed, and he wasn't William - at least, not fully anymore.

William woke up on a soft bed. It felt wonderful to lie on, and he just wanted to lay there forever. He was comfortable...... too comfortable.

His eyes snap open when he realises that he didn't recognise the softness that he was lying on. It was most definitely not his bed, or the sofa that was in their living room.

"Ugh.... Where am I?" He whispers to himself. As soon as his eyes open, he knows that this wasn't their house. He didn't recognise this place.... at all. All he could see was the darkness of the.... room(?) and a stream of light, directly on him from a circle above. He slowly looked around properly and sat up. The only other thing he could really see in here was a hallway, leading to a door. He looks down and sees that he's laying in a bed of flowers, with an old bandage wrapped around his stomach, underneath his blue and pink striped shirt and a stick in his hand. 

"Oh no..... What happened?" He mutters to himself as he realises where he is. He quickly gets up and walks down the hallway, through the door and stops short when he sees a grinning, golden flower. His eyes narrow.

"You....!" He says, his voice scarily calm. If anything, his reaction only made Flowey's grin wider.

"Well, howdy ' _Frisk_ '!" Flowey's sickly overly-sweet voice chimed through the Irishman's ears. Will looked at the devil flower, confused for a second before his mind caught up.

"Wait wha-" He cuts himself off, his eyes bulging wide. His face became seemingly afraid as he slyly looks down his trousers before slowly looking back up at the flower, who was looking quite disgusted.

"Well.... I got nothin'. Will said; still seeming to be quite calm, but obviously... no one is going to be internally calm after losing their manhood and literally having **NOTHING** because you became gender neutral. Will nodded to himself as he surveyed the situation and he fused both Frisk's and his names together, deciding to call himself 'Wisk'. During the time Wisk was lost in thought, Flowey regained his composure and he laughed lowly, gaining the attention of the Irishman. 

"Well. I needn't say the rules once again! You already _KNOW_ them! Kill or  **BE** killed, right?" Flowey snickers, making his 'friendliness pellets' surround Wisk.

**"GOOD LUCK SURVIVING THIS, _L I T T L E  B U D D Y!!"_** Flowey spoke in a deep voice, making his pellets start to close in on Wisk as he tries to make himself as small as possible to buy himself time.

 

The pellets continued to close in....


	3. Toriani

Noelani opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light that contrasted from the darkness she had knew for the past few hours. A small groan escaped her throat as she sat up, stretching her sore body.

"Uhhh.... hello?" She called out, looking around, taking in the room around her (which she knew it was definitely  _not_ her bedroom from a quick scan of the room) as she waited a minute or two for a response.

**But nobody came.**

Noelani got out of the bed with a sigh of disappointment from the lack of response. She took a proper look around, taking in the bookshelf, the drawers, the desk (that had multiple things on it, including an open book that caught her eye with the bright red ink) and the plants scattered about. She hummed to herself;  _why did this seem familiar?_

"Will...? Gale....? Megan......? Dani.........? Jakob..........?" She called for her friends again, her voice becoming smaller with each unanswered call. She pulled in a large amount of air to call louder.

"Helloooo?" She yelled. She walked out of the bedroom, not noticing the whisper that sounded behind her as she left the room: _'But nobody came.'_

She walked down the hall from the bedroom, walking into the main entrance, realising where she was. Her head whipped around as she took in the room to be sure. As her head moved quickly, she noticed how her ears felt heavier.... and hit her cheeks? She quickly touched them, and looked down at herself, noticing a fluffy ball behind her.

"Wait... is that a tail? What happened to my ears?! .....Am.... I.....?" She slowly came to the realisation.

"Toriel?" She walks out of the house (knowing her way through the ruins - thanks to the game), and talking to the monsters she passed. She found that she had quite a bit of gold in a pouch, which she donated to the spider bake sale in return for a few spider donuts. As she just made it past the spike puzzle, she heard a voice in the distance that had an Irish tinge to it.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK, PLEASE HELP ME!" She jumped at the yell and on instinct, an orange fireball appeared in her hand... paw? She stared at it in shock for a second before throwing it towards the cry for help. She heard a relived sigh and she quickly ran towards the sound.

"I'm coming child!" She said lightly. She quickly made it to the start of the ruins, where a small child was curled up in a ball, a flower laying at the side with a sour look on it's face before quickly retreating into the soil.

She rushed over to the child, who she assumed was Frisk, and helped them up. She recalled Toriel's lines and began to speak, as the child in front of her stared up at her in what seemed to be awe and shock.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

"Ah, do not be afraid my child."

"I am.... **TORIANI** , caretaker of the  **RUINS."**

"I pass through here every day to see if anyone has fallen."

"You are the first human to come in a long time."

"Come! I will show you the way through the **RUINS."**

"This way." She takes the child's hand and starts to guide them through the double doors to the **RUINS.**

 


End file.
